


pathetic

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [152]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Injury, Shera - Freeform, The horde is terrible, They are like 5, spop, the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra got beat up, she is pathetic.





	pathetic

Catra let out a loud hiss and bared her teeth, hairs on end. The tiny girl unsheathed her claws, but a second too late. The teen Horde recruit kicked her right in the stomach, causing the five year old to fly several feet backwards before hitting the hard metal wall. It hurt, and she knew it was going to bruise. Her ears pointed downwards in change, and she vulnerably coiled her tail around her leg. The teen just laughed, insulting her before he walked away, leaving Catra alone.

 

She had picked a fight with him, yes. But she was  _ five,  _ she just wanted to tease him a little, but instead he’d started screaming at her, causing her to try to defend herself. Then he had kicked her, and here she was now.

 

The pain was overwhelming, but that wasn’t what stung the most. Pain meant weakness, and weakness meant uselessness. She was useless to the Horde, couldn’t even fight properly. She was a shame for the Horde, just one big disappointment. She would never be loved if she was weak like that, Shadow Weaver and melded that into her young brain.

 

That’s when the tears came.

 

Pathetic.

 

She was pathetic.

 

If Shadow Weaver saw her cry like this she would make sure to tell her it, while also giving her a hit for showing the weakness.

 

“Catra?”

 

That voice caught her off guard, and as she looked up, she looked into the blue eyes of her best friend. It was Adora.

 

“Adora…?”

 

She girl held out her hand, and Catra took it.

 

“What happened?”

 

“A stupid jerk kicked me, I hate him! My stomach hurts.”

 

“That sounds like a jerkface. But he can’t do it anymore. I’m here and we’ll protect each other, okay? You’re my best friend.”

 

“Thanks Adora.” Catra said, and wiped the fears away from her face. “You’re the best. That jerk is gonna get it one day.”

 

“Come on, let's go play.”


End file.
